Little Miss Nash
by XxXBLonDiXxX
Summary: Ellies cousin Talz comes tro visit and gets more than she bargained for... Summarys really gay but just read any way. Its my first fanfic so plz be nice. THNX! Chapter 3's now up! Sorry i had to change it to M because of the new chapter.
1. Changes

"El!" I yelled across the crowded terminal as I spotted my cousin, Ellie Nash.

"Talz, there you are, I've been waiting forever. You're flight got in really late."

"Yea I know, it started snowing in New York, so the flight was delayed for 2 hours!" I said as I enveloped her in a giant hug. I'm about 5'6 with dark red hair, much different from my original hair color, a light blonde. I have piercing blue eyes. And guys tell me I have a nice smile(although I think it's just to get in my pants most of the time). O yea, I also have a heart tattoo on my lower back that I got a few months ago.

"Well, I'm so glad you're here anyway. Wow, you look so different, lemme get a look at you!"

She obviously noticed all the visible changes, but not the tattoo, until II turned around and bent down to pick up my luggage…..

"Talz, when did you get that? It's soooo awesome. How did you ever get your parents to let you get that?!"

"They didn't cuz they don't know. I got it with my friends at a little tattoo place in Mexico. And fortunately it hasn't gotten infected or anything bad like that."

"Good, well my mom is waiting in the car and everyone can't wait to meet you. O, I'm sooo happy you're here!"

"Yea, me too!"

In the long car ride to her house, she briefed me on the school, her friends, who to watch out for and what to steer clear of.

"Yea, I'm gunna have a party at our house tonight in your honor. It's great, you'll get to meet everyone and get acquainted. I think you'll like my friend Craig especially, he's really hot."

"Yea, you've shown me pics, remember? I def can't wait to meet him."

When we got to the house, her friend Ashley and Ellie's boyfriend Sean were there to greet us. Ashley looked really punk, and a little scary. I hope she doesn't try to rub off on me.

"Hey, Ellie's told me so much about you. I'm Ashley!" Ashley said excitedly as she extended her hand to me.

"And I'm Ellie's hopelessly gorgeous boyfriend Sean, who I'm sure El has told you so much about." He said playfully as she slapped him playfully on the arm.

And then the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen walked through the door. It was Craig.

_Note: This is my first fanfic so plz R&R! Don't be too harsh though, especially if this is not wat you'd like to hear go on in the show. Thanx! More soon I promise!_


	2. The Game

2) The Game

"Oh my god, Ellie, Is that…. Craig?" I asked in Awe

I think my heart stopped beating, He's the hottest guy I've EVER seen. I wonder if he has a girlfriend?

"Yea, but he's off limits."

Guess she could hear the hopefulness in my voice. Now I'm confused.

"But why?" I asked let down.

"Lat year he cheated on Ash with this girl Manny Santos. She's a real whore, but I told u that before. Anyways, Ash has never forgave him and I don't want u pissing her off like that. I don't want you to get on her bad side. But most of all, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay." I said

But a girl can still look, can't she?

He walked over and gave me a hug. I don't even know this guy and he's hugging me. I think if all hot Canadian guys are this friendly, I'm gunna like it here.

An hour when everyone else got their, I was overwhelmed. There was this real tough looking guy named Jay, who looks like he needed a shower, his girlfriend Alex, who looks equally as tough, but I think she has a feminine side deep down. There was also Marco, who sent off my Gay-dar right away. But my best guy friend from home is gay, so it doesn't bother me. He looks like a fun shopping buddy. Then there was this girl named…. Wait, what was her name again? Patricia, Pamela, OH, I GOT IT, IT'S PAIGE. Now she looks like one of those stuck-up cheerleaders that get the captain of the football team, or in this case, Spinner, the captain of the Soccer team.

I kinda hung out with Craig most in the beginning. He likes a lot of the same music as me, and he can play the guitar too! He's even in a band with Spinner, Marco, and this guy Jimmy, who wasn't there.

"Want a Soda or somethin'?" Craig asked already walking towards the bar.

"If you mix it with some Rum, then I definitely do." I responded playfully.

"I think I can dig some up somewhere in here" he said rummaging through a cabinet on the inside of the bar "Bingo! Here it is." He said as he held up a bottle of Rum.

He came back and handed me my drink.

"So, you've probably heard the story about me cheating on Ash last year from Ellie, right?"Craig asked slurring his syllables a little.

"Yea, but what I don't get is, why'd you do it? I mean, didn't you love Ashley?" I asked seriously, probably sounding a little drunk too.

"Yea, but I thought I was such hot shit, I didn't think she'd find out. And when she did, I lost both of them. I've learned never to do that again."He said, almost sadly.

But just then our conversation got interrupted by an annoying voice in my ear.

"Hun, we're playing spin the bottle and we want you to go first, are you in?" said Paige in her annoying voice.

"Yea, definitely, Craig, you're playing too, right?" I asked hopefully

"Yea, I never miss out on a good game of spin the bottle, unless I have to kiss Ash. Wouldn't that be awkward." He said with a little smile.

So we walked over to the already formed circle and sat down. I firmly grabbed the empty beer bottle and gave it a good spin. It seemed to go for hours but it finally stopped. On…..

Wanna know who? Well I'll have the next chapter up really soon so don't get too worried. And thanx to everyone that reviewed. I'll be putting your idea in the story fairly soon, maybe sooner than you think. IM me if u have any ideas:XxXBLonDiXxX1221

333 TaLz


	3. Chapter 3

…Craig.

Craig gave her a sly smile and Talz moved in for the kill. She was extremely nervous and she could feel Ashley watching her like a hawk. As their lips came together, she thought _"He is the best kisser ever!". _And even though she knew she shouldn't, she increased the pressure of the kiss and Craig sensing how much she wanted him, stuck his tongue into her mouth, and she returned it. It got extremely intense and just when she forgot about Ashley she heard the door slam and a car tearing way from the driveway.

"Shit!" Craig said, coming out of the kiss and looking up.

"Oh my gosh." Said Talz when she had realized what happened. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok, I just hope you're ready to deal with the consequences," Ellie sighed, "because when Ash is mad, she's MAD."

Talz, overwhelmed and ready to cry, ran up the stairs and started sobbing uncontrollably on her bed. But then there was a small knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Craig asked gently.

"No, go away, I've already ruined your night enough!" Talz sobbed dramatically.

"Come on, you didn't ruin my night or anyone else's." he reassured. "Well, maybe Ashley's, but she's overdramatic anyway, and she'll get over it." And with that he chuckled.

Talz slowly got off the bed and unlocked the door, letting Craig into her room.

"Well, this is it, my room" she motioned around to the flower print wallpaper and Disney princess comforter.

"It's, uh, cute" Craig said with a grin.

"Yea I know, its like circa 1994 but its good for now. At least the bed's comfortable under all the Disney crap." Talz said a bit suggestively.

"Well, do you mind if I test it out?" He teased.

"Sure," Talz said "But only if you'll let me test it out with you"

And with that, Craig kissed her. Not just a peck, but like in the rain, under a sunset, make up sex in a movie kiss.

And after about 2 minutes they flopped onto the bed. Craig had heard the stories about Talz from Ellie at parties and wanted to see if she really wasn't a virgin and was really up for going all the way. So a few minutes later he started putting his hands up her shirt and unhooked her bra. She then got up, and Craig started to apologize but then he realized she was taking her bra off for him. And her shirt!

"Wow." Craig said in amazement. "_She's gorgeous!"_

"Haha, I thought you'd like it." Talz said in a seductive tone then went in to kiss him again. She slid her hand down to his zipper and unzipped his pants, then slowly took them off. Craig had cute Joe Boxer boxer's with smiley' on them. But those too, had to come off.

Talz started giving him a hand job, working slower then faster as he started to moan. She then took over that job with her mouth. She only licked the tip at first, the put her mouth around it and started licking and sucking. Then after about 5 minutes, she started to deep throat. Obviously he liked that because he started to thrust his hips up. She finished, and swallowed the little bit of cum that came out.

She slowly got off the bed and went to the bookshelf. Craig thought, _"What is she doing? Is she gunna start reading a book now!". _ But he soon saw what her motives were. He saw her take a neon pink circle wrapped in clear plastic out of the middle of a book.

"I thought we could have a bit more fun before we went back down to the party." She said, as she strode back towards the bed, swinging her hips. "I've only ever had oral, so take it slow. But not too slow." She said, as a smiled played across her lips.

"Don't worry, ill be gentle" he replied, already feeling himself getting harder.

"Good" she said, and with that, she got back on the bed, straddled him, unwrapped the condom, and slowly slid it onto him.

" I'm glad this fits, I don't have any extras," she said as she slowly laid down on the bed.

"Well, it feels a bit tight but ill deal" Craig said, a bit unconvincingly, but Talz didn't seem to hear the tone in his voice.

"Craig, I can't wait any longer" Talz said, almost moaning.

But Craig decided to tease her, and make her wait, so he slowly put on finger inside her. She moaned softly but he could tell she wanted to go louder. He then stuck another finger in, then another, then one more 'til she was screaming.

"CRAIGOHMYGOSHIWANTYOUINSIDEME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Good thing the music downstairs was at a deafening roar.

But instead, he started eating her out instead, and she started squirming like crazy. Then, he suddenly stopped, got off the bed, and got his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Talz asked, scared he was going back downstairs.

"You'll see, he said playfully as he walked back towards the bed.

He took his shirt and tied it around her eyes like a blindfold. He then started to eat her out and finger her again til she was screaming, then when she least expected it, he started to go into her. She started to moan and he couild see the pain mixed with pleasure on her face, so he kept going at a slightly slower pace. Once he was totally inside her, he moved back and forth slowly, until she felt comfortable enough.

"Faster, Faster!" she cried, wanting him to pound her so hard shed go numb.

So he started to go in and out, faster and faster still until she orgasmed so much she almost passed out. He then came inside her, and dthats when he noticed the condom broke. But he wouldn't bother her with the details.

He then got off her and laid next to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing the spot between her shoulder and neck. She almost lost it. But then they made out for a bit then decided to fix themselves up and go back downstairs.


End file.
